


Between sleep and awake

by Perversion_Incarnate



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Banter, Boys Kissing, Cuddly Adam Jensen, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversion_Incarnate/pseuds/Perversion_Incarnate
Summary: Frank and Adam love each other in the most PWP way imaginable. Some fluff and cuddling, then they get down to business.





	Between sleep and awake

**Author's Note:**

> I officially have a thing for Jensen's ass. There, that's it, I'm done.

_What's taking him? He should've been here by now!_

Frank flipped through the e-book in his hands for what seemed like the thousandth time. It did little to help ease his nerves, much like the first few hundred tries before.

_Infolink silence...ridiculous! What kind of idiocy is that? As if going in without support would make the job easier..._

Glaring into the text in front of him, he set the e-book aside and got up from bed to try and get some work done. At least that was the argument he'd use on himself, reality was much simpler than that. He'd switch on the computer and stare at the screen in hopes of somehow summoning his missing boyfriend from it and then, when his eyes would begin to sting from not blinking for so long, he'd switch it off again and go back to bed, back to pretending that he was reading.

_Please be ok, Adam._

If some sort of a higher power truly existed it seemed to have finally taken mercy on him as the panel at the front door chirped with the typical unlocking sound. The door swung open and shut, a set of steps echoing through the corridor right after. They were somewhat heavier and more dragged out than usual, but still unmistakable.

Promptly switching off the computer, Frank leapt back into bed, snatching the e-book from the nightstand where he left it. He was worried sick, but he'd sooner drop dead than let it on in front of his boyfriend. His heart pounded with anticipation as he flipped through the first few pages of the book, trying to school his expression into something less conspicuous than a big stupid smile.

The Aug showed up at the doorway sooner rather than later. He seemed unharmed if visibly tired, some blood splattered over his gear and eye-shields.

“Looks like that infolink silence did little to help you keep things subtle.” proclaimed Frank, trying his best to sound casual. He couldn't quite conceal the tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, but at least he didn't sound worried. “I suppose none of that blood is yours?” he inquired in a softer tone.

Adam wiped away the mess on his eye-shields with the back of his hand and started unbuckling his tac-vest before answering.

“No.”

Frank nodded, apparently diverting his attention back to the book. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched how the tac-vest came undone and was tossed into the corner. When Adam straightened, his eye-shields were retracted and if Frank thought that he looked tired before, it was nothing compared with what he looked like now. Artificial or not, his eyes were definitely the most expressive part of his face and by now, Frank's learned to read every little nuance in them.

Adam shuffled towards him, barely lifting his feet as he went. There were still a few droplets of blood on his face but it seemed like he didn't care. With a husky groan, he tipped himself over the edge of the bed and collapsed on top of Frank, his head now resting on the other man's upper abdomen.

“Hey!” the hacker protested as he raised his hands just in time to avoid getting his e-book crushed by Adam's cheek.

The Aug wrapped his arms around him in an awkward embrace, huffing with satisfaction as he closed his eyes.

“As adorable as this is, you could've at least taken a shower before climbing into bed.” complained Frank as he set the e-book aside.

The only answer he got was another groan and Adam turning his head so that he laid on his other cheek.

“It's been a while since you've been this cuddly. What happened back there?”

“Missed you.” came the gravelly response. “Missed your voice.”

Frank sighed: “Yeah, I've missed you too. Seriously though-”

“I know, take a shower.” Adam interrupted, looking up at him with a half-lidded gaze. “Five more minutes?” he asked innocently as he buried his face in Frank's t-shirt.

“Absolutely not. You'll just fall asleep and I'm not dragging your dead weight into the bathroom.” objected Frank tersely. “You smell like blood, sweat and...to be honest, I don't want to know what _that _stench is. Wash it off.” he added in a softer tone, reaching down to run his fingers through his boyfriend's ruffled dark hair.

Adam let out a small pleased grunt as long fingers started massaging his scalp.

“This is blackmail, Francis.” he rumbled in a mock-hurt tone.

“I am well aware of that. Now go take that shower if you ever want me to continue.” smirked Frank, his fingers squeezing harder right before pulling back.

With a barely audible groan Adam pushed himself upwards and crawled out of bed.

Frank watched as the black undershirt came off, revealing his perfectly sculpted back. The Aug leaned down and started working on his boots, the pose doing a little too much justice to his well-toned rear. Frank knew that at least half of it was augments, but the sight still made his mouth water. Adam's always had a nice ass, augmented or not. The boots were down fairly quickly and Adam straightened, his hands reaching for the front of his pants. There was the sound of a belt buckle coming loose, seconds before he was clad in nothing but his underwear. Frank's breath hitched in his throat as even that came off. Just the idea of what was in there sent a pleasant flutter through the pit of his stomach. Adam dragged himself out of the room, leaving him all hot and bothered. Frank shook his head, feeling for the beginning tent in his pants. This was ridiculous... For a moment, he considered jerking off, but the idea was swatted away as promptly as it appeared.

_What are you, thirteen? Pull yourself together!_

Adam liked to make his showers quick and Frank would sooner drop dead than let him catch sight of his desperate boyfriend jerking off into the bed sheets like a horny teenager just because he saw him naked. Setting his jaw, Frank reached for the forgotten e-book. He was _way _better than that.

About a page or two into his attempt at reading, Adam showed up at the door again. Frank briefly lifted his gaze from the book and almost sighed. Yes, still in the nude... Setting his reading aside once more, he watched as the Aug sauntered towards the bed, slithering into the same comfortable position he'd occupied before. Comfortable being a matter of opinion as his sharp cheekbone dug into Frank's flesh rather unpleasantly this time. The wetness spreading from his hair all over Frank's t-shirt wasn't helping either.

“Adam, I know you want to cuddle but this is getting uncomfortable.” proclaimed the hacker as the wet stain on his clothing grew bigger and bigger, the spot where his boyfriend's face dug into him sending unpleasant pulses.

Adam let out a vague sound as an answer, holding on tighter. He wasn't even listening.

“Adam.” Frank tried again, pushing at him to let go.

The Aug finally seemed to have taken the hint as he slid off of him to lay on his side. Frank could only see his back but considering how steady his breathing had become and his previous lack of responsiveness, he probably did that in his sleep. Shaking his head, Frank resigned himself to his fate and got out of bed to take a cold shower.

* * *

Adam woke up to the feeling of someone's hands on him. For a dreadful second, he didn't know where he was or who did they belong to, but as one of them caressed his hair and the other one found its way onto his lower stomach, he recognized them instantly. Groaning, he tilted his head back and leaned into the touch, letting long fingers massage his scalp as the other hand made a beeline for his crotch. He sighed as his cock was rubbed, slowly, teasingly. It wasn't necessarily unwelcome, from Frank it hardly ever was, but he was so tired...why couldn't he leave him alone just this once?

The hand between his legs moved up and settled on his hip, pushing at him to roll over onto his back. Obviously, counting on his boyfriend to ever give him a break was just wishful thinking. Adam complied bonelessly, still refusing to wake up in earnest. He could feel Frank's weight shift from where he laid beside him seconds before getting straddled. The teasing hand found its way back between his legs, a hungry mouth beginning to devour his neck. Adam moaned, mindlessly reaching for the other man's hips.

“Frank...” he rasped.

It was only half a protest and a promptly ignored one too as neither the hand, nor the mouth pulled back. Adam opened his eyes, even if just barely, his hands resting limply somewhere between Frank's hips and his own legs. The hand on his cock squeezed harder, a set of long fingers wrapping around it tightly. Adam couldn't help but sigh. He loved it when Frank got all possessive like this. Whenever he touched him, he just couldn't get enough.

It seemed that the sentiment was mutual as Frank's lips moved upwards and stopped only once they rested upon his, literally devouring them. Adam opened his mouth and tilted his head to the side, allowing the other man to pretty much just go wild with his tongue. The motion was lazy at the very best but at least he responded _somehow_. They haven't really talked about it, but he was pretty sure that fucking him while he was half-dead wasn't on Frank's to-do list. He winced as he felt a hand worm its way inside his hair and pull it. Painfully. In response, his fingers dug into the flesh of Frank's hips rather firmly this time. The moan that followed was downright obscene and Adam couldn't help but be amused by it. Ever the glutton for punishment...ironically, they both were.

Much more awake than asleep at this point, Adam trailed one of his hands to a more interesting area. Unsurprisingly, his nymphomaniac boyfriend was already rock-hard and leaking. Even in the dark he could see the outline of that cock...calling it glorious sounded about right. He squeezed it gently, giving it a slow, wanton stroke. Frank inhaled sharply and arched into the touch, his hand now untangling itself from Adam's hair.

“Don't.” he managed to groan.

Adam gave him a questioning stare. Everything about Frank's posture indicated that he liked what he was doing so what was that supposed to mean?

“Not like that.” came another groan.

The hand around his cock pulled back. Funny how he almost forgot that it was there...

“Turn around.” Frank demanded, his voice now reaching depths Adam had no idea it was capable of.

It was his turn to groan now. Wasn't it enough that he woke him up? Did he really have to keep positioning him too? Still, he did as he was told and hauled himself up to his four, turning his back to him. Frank's arms wrapped around him immediately, one of them making a grab for his cock while the other one grasped his shoulder to keep him in place. He could feel a generous amount of spit land on his entrance, the head of Frank's dick beginning to rub against it. The hand between his legs started pumping and his previous complaints were all but forgotten.

He grew completely hard within what felt like seconds, a hoarse moan rumbling in the back of his throat. Frank slid about halfway inside of him, beginning to fuck him at an agonizingly slow pace. It was hard to say whether he did that out of sadism or just because he wanted to prevent himself from spilling. Possibly a bit of both. Adam hissed as the hand on his shoulder moved to the back of his neck and pushed his head down, burying his face in the pillow. He turned his head to the side, grunting as Frank's cock pushed deeper. It didn't hurt but he just felt so full... Frank's other hand moved up to grab his ass and it was a good thing it did because that fullness alone was threatening to make him lose his mind.

It's been a while since Frank's fucked him like this and with his current lack of sleep wreaking havoc on his stamina, there was only so much he could take. He found himself arching his back until the point of pain sooner rather than later, his heavy breathing becoming a set of grunts and gasps. His cock throbbed with arousal, a hint of precome beginning to form at the tip. Frank moaned above him and picked up the pace, apparently growing impatient. Adam couldn't say that he blamed him. Given how hard the man was when they started, he was surprised that he'd managed to hold out this long.

Shifting his weight to just one arm, Adam braced himself against the edge of the bed and licked his newly free hand, trailing it downwards to touch himself. Intense or not, he knew that if there was one thing Frank got off to every time it was seeing him cum. It was a trait that surprised him because he always thought of the other man as the selfish type. Then again, his opinion of him wasn't very high to begin with. Not before they actually started talking to each other outside of work related matters and various insults during sex.

Adam rolled his head back, feeling overstimulated. He was pretty sure that if he didn't have augmented legs, his knees would be bucking by now. Despite the already exhilarating feeling of fullness, he clenched down on Frank, making him hiss. A hand found its way back into his hair, pulling at it once more. Adam groaned, stroking himself in earnest now. It felt like he was about to scrub himself raw but he'd be damned before he'd let go. At that point, Frank practically wheezed.

“A-dam...” he pushed out of himself, his eyes squeezed shut.

He spilled into him with a loud moan, his hips ramming against him one last time before pulling back. Adam let out a disgruntled sound, impaling himself right back. Frank hissed again, his dick feeling as if it was on fire. A few more smacks and Adam was trembling in his arms, grunting as he reached his climax. Frank pulled him into a hug, wanting to keep him close.

“And you say _I'm_ clingy.” teased Adam, still a little breathless.

“I can't recall asking for your opinion.” Frank shot back, mildly annoyed. “Why don't you go back to being tired like you were before? I liked you better that way.”

“We both know that's not true.” rumbled Adam as he rested his head against Frank's chest.

“You just always have to have the last word.” chuckled Frank.

Adam tilted his head up to nuzzle his boyfriend's neck.

“No need to pretend you don't.”


End file.
